kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Estonian Music Awards
The Estonian Music Awards (Eesti Muusikaauhinnad) are the annual Estonian pop music awards. The awards began in 1998, when the Estonian Association of the Phonogram Producers first awarded the Golden Record (Kuldne Plaat) to the most successful artists. The award ceremony was pre-recorded by Eesti Televisioon on 29 December 1998 and aired two days later in the last day of the year. 2009 *Nomination for Album of the Year: Kerli - Love Is Dead *'Female Artist of the Year': Kerli – Love Is Dead *'Pop Artist of the Year': Kerli – Love Is Dead *'Music Video of the Year': Kerli – Walking on Air 2011 *'Music Video of the Year': Kerli – Tea Party 2013 *'Music Video of the Year': Kerli – Zero Gravity 2014 *Nomination for Pop Album of the Year: Kerli - Utopia *Nomination for Female Artist of the Year: Kerli - Utopia I was so stoked when Estonian Music Awards asked me to come and perform at their show this year. I had a supernatural experience with the spirit of my land this summer and since then, everything has changed for me. It’s like I grew roots and got a whole new power flowing into me from this ancient and magickal place. We started prepping for the performance like a month before the date via Skype. They hooked me up with an incredible choreographer, Villiko Kruuse who is one of the most positive and passionate people I have met in this whole country so we had a blast. Villiko had seen a local dance studio called the Free Flow studio perform a routine with a huge white dress and thought it would make a wonderful addition to our number so we reached out and were lucky to find out Free Flow was a bunch of longtime Moon Children, absolutely stoked to jump on board. I arrived in Tallinn 3 days before the performance to start rehearsing for the big day. I had made the flowy skirt in LA so the costume was all good to go…an incredible local designer Liina Stein gifted me a lace top to rock during the Zero Gravity campaign and I felt like it was so stunning it needed another night of showing off:) ... After doing it for 5 times, I got somewhat comfortable with the process and there was a wonderful guy named Andres being an amateur psychologist and helping me through it all..so Thank You Andres:) Overall it went well, we were happy with how it turned out…it was also nice to meet all the other Estonian musicians backstage and see how cool they all were, besides being incredibly talented. Oh, I also wanna do a shoutout for Dmitry Knut and Vera Lustina – a pair of young designers who lent me this flesh colored hand beaded mermaid dress to rock on the red carpet. Excited for these guys, their art is stunning<3 A N D extra kudos for all my fellow Estonians who manage to stay positive in this place. You are wonderful!!!!…it’s super dark, super cold and people are rude to the point where I haven’t seen people this rude anywhere else in the world. I got in a fight with a bus driver cause he was yelling at me since I didn’t get off the bus fast enough. There has been a lot of occupations in this country and defeat still lingers In my peoples DNA, no one argues or stands up for themself so the little guy was pretty shocked that I fired back. His jaw kinda dropped. Well, a big believer in positivity and zen, I am done with playing it nice when people are shitty. I let the lion out to roar these days when the time and place requires standing up for myself or my close ones. Screw unfair. I don’t do unfair and I will not stand back and watch other people getting treated badly either. 2017 *Nomination for Music Video of the Year: Kerli - Feral Hearts Gallery }} References Category:Kerli Category:Music Category:Live performances